So Happy I Could Die
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: Jacob decides to treat Sam to something special, and finds that Paul is willing to help. When something that was supposed to last for a single night, ends up turning into more, what problems will Paul bring into Jacob and Sam's simple life? Jacob/Paul/Sam


**So Happy I Could Die**

**A/N: Heyyy! Ahaha so this is my new story, So Happy I Could Die! This idea has been on my mind for like a few weeks! Ahaha, so I just had to do it! Plus, I'm like obsessed with threesomes for some reason. ahahaha And this is my favorite one! Jacob/Paul/Sam! Ahaha it's like...three sexy guys. Who wouldn't love it! Ahaha so yeah, this is my first threesome! And it is named after the Lady Gaga song! Ahaha so yeah...I had so much fun writing this! Ahaha, and I hope that you will enjoy it! So, please read and enjoy! Love ya! I feel like I'm forgetting something...I don't know. Ahaha OH! The club is named after the Christina Aguilera song, "Dirrty". And the Kelly Rowland song is, "Commander".  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of S.M.'s stuff.**

**

* * *

Post-Orgasmic Bliss  
**

**Jacob's POV**

"Saaaammmmyyy." I groan as I sat next to him in a secluded little VIP section of a club. The VIP area was dimly lit, and had couches and tables placed around here and there. Sam, my boyfriend, and I shared one of the smaller couches. On a couch across the table from us, sat three of Sam's 'boys' as he liked to call them. "I wanna dance!" I smiled as he looked at me, giving me his full attention.

"Hm, I don't really want to dance babe. I'm trynna hang out with my boys." See. I told you.

I groaned again as he turned his attention back to Jared, Quil, and Embry. I scooted forward so that I would be on the edge of the sleek black couch, and reached forward to grab the bottle of red wine that was sitting in a silver ice bucket. I tilted it and watched as the red liquid poured out into the little plastic cup that we were given to drink from. I carefully put the wine back in the bucket, and brought my cup to my lips to take a long drink as a new song began to play.

_**Dance...dance...dance...dance.**_

_**I feel like the DJ is my body guard.**_

_**You see the way he keeps me safe; with the trebble and that base.**_

_**I feel free enough to party hard.**_

"Oooh! I love this song!" I cheered happily, "Sammy, please just for this song?"

"Jake...baby, you go ahead. Have fun." He smiled before kissing my lips and turning back to talk to his friends over the loud music.

Well...he said it was okay. He didn't have to tell me twice. I was up and out of my seat within the blink of an eye. The dance floor was packed, which came as no surprise to me as I began to move my body to the strong beats of Kelly Rowland's new song. The DJ was bumping the song, and I let the speakers tell me which way to move and when. Small vibrations were felt on the floor as I moved by myself, surrounded by a crowd of dirty dancing pairs, or even threesomes. I wasn't alone for long, because by the time Kelly got to the first chorus, I felt a body pressed up against my back. I didn't mind as he began to slowly grind against me; it's not like he stood a chance of ever being with me. His hands gripped my waist as we continued to move. I opened my eyes and was practically blinded by the flashing strobe lights that illuminated the dance floor. So many people were dancing around me, I felt body heat from all around.

_**Let's go all night baby.**_

_**You won't find no lady, who does it like I does it yeah.**_

_**From here on out, I'll be your commander.**_

_**No fear, no doubt. I'll provide the answer.**_

_**Right now I command you to,**_

_**Dance.**_

_**I'll be your commander.**_

I continued to look around, but never back. I wanted my partner to remain a mystery until was done with him. For some reason, there was an opening in the crowd of dancers that led straight to the bar; leaving a guy straight in my line of vision. His eyes were either glued to my body, or the guy behind me; and he obviously hadn't noticed me staring back at him yet since his eyes continued to move up, then down again. I smirked as I let my eyes drift closed again and my body moves to the music; my hips being taken control of by the firm hands that held them. I knew the song was over when I heard the auto-tuned male voice repeat the word 'dance' a few times. I quickly opened my eyes and pulled away from the unknown male, finally turning around to see him. Tall, muscular, pale, and rugged.

"You dance pretty good, sexy." He purred as the DJ played a lighter track. It was one of those songs where it just kinda gives everyone in the club a chance to mingle or dance to the soft track.

"Thanks." I said before smiling slightly, "I'm gonna go now. Bye." I waved my hand showing him that he was being dismissed. I left him standing in the center of the dance floor and went to talk to the guy standing at the bar. His eyes were locked on mine as he took his bottom lip in-between his teeth in such a sexy manner. "Did you enjoy the show?" I asked with a smile as I lean against the bar, my ass sticking out for all the club goers to see as my eyes faced the wall of alcohol behind the bar.

He was leaning back against the bar, his elbows on it, one hand holding a beer, while the other was empty, "Oh was that all for me?" He asked with a smirk, but never turned to look at me.

"Oh yeah." I smirked, and he chuckled as he took a drink from the beer bottle in his hand, "So, was it good for you?"

He shrugged, nonchalantly. Frustrating was the only word that popped into my head...well...that and sexy. I took this as a moment to examine him, as the lights implanted under the glass bar-top made good light. It showed off his tan skin, similar to Sammy and mine. It put his short cropped raven black hair on display, along with his rough yet smooth facial features. My eyes were drawn to his lips as the attached to the beer bottle, plump and gorgeous. He was tall, like Sammy, and well built. I make out his ripped body underneath his tight black v-neck. As I said before, sexy. But then another word invaded my mind...threesome. Crazy right?

"See something you like?" He asked, pulling me out of my newest fantasy of having sex with this guy and Sammy at the same time.

I smiled as our eyes locked, a smirk gracing his features, "I'm Jacob."

"I'm Paul." His smirk growing just a tad wider.

Hm...Sammy's birthday is coming up in little over a month. I remember one time when I asked him about his sexual fantasy, he told me it would be a threesome. That was almost a year ago. I'm sure it's still the same. And wouldn't it be nice to fulfill his fantasy? But could I get Paul to go with it?

Only one way to find out I guess...

* * *

**Paul's POV**

_Taking the bus to a club._ Wow. Never thought I'd be sending that text message. But things aren't like they used to be for me. Within a week I've had to ditch my old life and move in with my sister, who just happened to live in a one bedroom apartment which meant I was sleeping on the couch every night. Even though that was the living condition, I was grateful that I could use her as my escape.

_When will you be back?_ She had replied.

_Late._ Was my response to her question. I really couldn't give her an exact time since I didn't know. I just needed to drink...maybe hook up with a guy, or maybe even a girl if I'm desperate. This whole switch has worn me out both emotionally and physically. Not to mention made me just that much more paranoid. I always felt the need to look over my shoulder, or scout the place out for an emergency escape route. But I guess that's just what happens when you get mixed up with the wrong crowd right?

I jumped off the bus at the stop which was closest to the club. I had to walk two, maybe three, blocks before I found the club. It was big, and bright lights illuminated the sign.

_**Dirrty**_

It read. From what I heard, this was one of the hottest LGBT clubs around. There was a long line to get in though, which came as no surprise to me. What _did_ surprise me was when the bouncer let me go in, saying that I was "hot enough". I walked in, while some people in line began groaning and complaining. I got my wristband, after showing my I.D. to the distributer, and continued inside. Bright lights illuminate the dance floor, while dim lights shine everywhere else. Just looking around one would find either guys kissing guys, girls kissing girls, or even a guy kissing another girl. Just from one look around, I knew that tonight would end well. I made my way to the bar just as the DJ switched tracks to some song that I didn't really recognize.

"Can I get a beer?" I asked one of the shirtless bartenders.

He popped the cap off of a bottle and handed it to me, I gave him a ten in return. He gave me two back. Wow. An eight dollar beer. You better believe that I'm gonna be nursing the shit outta this damn beer. I turned around and leaned back against the bar, staring out at the large crowd of dancers. That's when I saw him. The guy that would soon introduce himself as Jacob.

"Paul, what would you say if I said I have a proposition for you?" He asked over the music.

I smirked at him, "I'd ask what it is."

"Then I'd say that my boyfriend's birthday is coming up, and I want to have a threesome. So I'm asking if you would like to sleep with us." He said so calmly that I should've found it disturbing.

But seriously, while I'm in my current life situation, I think I would be crazy to turn down a threesome. I'm just waiting for the day that somebody finds me and takes me in. I've always wanted to have a threesome, and now was my chance to do it.

"I'd say, I'm down." He smiled brightly, showing off his perfect white teeth.

Jacob was attractive. There was no denying that. He had perfectly sun-kissed skin that covered his muscled body. I could see his slightly muscled chest as his tight argyle sweater clung to. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, and his jeans clung to his ass nicely.

"C'mon then. You havta meet Sammy!" He grabbed my hand and began pulling me through the crowd.

I could only hope that 'Sammy' was as good looking as Jacob. I mean, he kinda should be; I don't think that someone unattractive could be with him. It's like Marc Anthony and Jennifer Lopez...just not right. The bouncer that blocked off the VIP area opened the velvet rope for us, and it was like a whole new world for me. It was like a whole new club. Everything was much more...tame here than the rest of the club. I mean, there were still people making out and shit, but people were actually having conversations here. He pulled me to the private VIP bar, and stopped.

"Wait here for a sec!" He smiled as he left me alone and ran to a table where four guys sat.

He stopped in front of one of the guys. He was wearing a white collard button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and sat by himself. He looked more muscular than both of us, and had the same tanned skin and short cropped hair. He had very sexy facial features, with an even sexier smirk on his face as he pulled Jacob down to his lap. I could see that they were exchanging words, and then Jacob pointed to me and 'Sammy' looked over at me. Jacob began to wave me over.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Did you have fun dancing baby?" I asked as I pulled him down onto my lap.

"Yes, I would've had even more fun if my boyfriend would've danced with me!" He said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry...do you forgive me?" I said with a pout. I really did feel bad about not dancing with him. I hated saying no to Jake. He was the love of my life, and has been for nearly four years.

He smiled, "Of course I do Sammy. If I hadn't forgiven you, then I wouldn't have been thinking about you when I did something."

"What did you do?"

"Well...do you remember when I asked you what your fantasy was, and you said-"

"Uh, hold on, just one sec." I said before looking across to my friends, "Scram. I'll talk to ya tomorrow." They all grunted as they stood and left us alone. "You were saying?"

He chuckled, "And you said, that you wanted to watch someone else fuck me while I blow you...and then I said, like a threesome? And you said, yeah."

I laughed at the memory, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well...as an early birthday present from me to you...I found someone who would be willing to do it with us!" His smile was so wide while his eyes danced with excitement.

I didn't really know how to react. Part of me was really excited and turned-on; but at the same time, another _small_ part of me was mad that he just picked some random guy from a club.

"So...where is he?"

"Over there, waiting for me to call him over!" He pointed towards the bar from his sideways seat on my lap.

I found an attractive looking guy begin to walk towards us as Jake waved him down. He had the looks going for him, but I didn't want any weirdo anywhere near my love. So of course, I was going to ask him a few questions before we take him home. At least make sure that he is safe.

"Sammy, this is Paul." Jake gestured to him as he sat down next to us, but left some space in-between us. "Paul, this is Sam."

Paul put on a nervous smile as he held out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

I grunted in response, wanting to intimidate him as I removed one hand from my baby's waist to grip his and shake it; giving an unnecessary squeeze.

"So, Jacob tells me that you want to have a th-threesome." He muttered in a nervous tone that matched his smile.

"Yup." I gave a short answer before asking a question of my own, "So, why did you just agree to a threesome with two random people?"

"Well...I've always wanted to try having one. And...well...I just feel adventurous. I'm not like, some psycho or anything like that. Just, adventurous." He shrugged.

I turned my head to look at Jake, who still had the same excited look on his face, "Do you trust him?" I asked, since he would really be the one that would have to do things with him.

"Yes Sammy, I do." He said with a nod.

"Well...if he trusts you, then I guess I do too." I said with a shrug, and both of them seemed to let out a sigh of relief, "So, should we get going now?" I couldn't really hide my excitement anymore.

Jake nodded, and we both looked at Paul, "If you guys are ready...then I guess I am too."

We quickly got up, my arm wrapped around Jake's waist while he held Paul's hand, and left the club. The drive back to our house wasn't as awkward as I was expecting it to be. I was driving, while Paul sat in the passenger's seat since Jake wanted to lay in the back seat. Conversation flowed easily between myself and Paul. I learned that he had recently moved into the city, and was trying to unwind after the move. Hence his reasoning for being at the club. When I had asked him why he moved, he simply said that he needed a change. I also learned that he was a college drop-out, but had always wanted to go back and finish.

"When did you get your tattoo?" He asked as we parked into the garage of our home. Jacob was lightly snoring in the back.

He was referring to the tattoo on my forearm, where I had put the word "Jacob".

"Last year, as an anniversary present." I said as I opened the car door.

"Well how do you know that you won't regret the decision of getting his name tattooed on your body?" He asked the question that many people had asked before.

I smirked as I unbuckled my seat belt, "Because there isn't a doubt in my mind that I will be spending the rest of my life with him."

"Aw," We both turned to look at Jake who was now sitting up in the back, "you're so romantic Sammy."

We all shared a laugh as we got out off the car. The garage door was already closed, so I unlocked the door that led to the house to allow them to walk in. I was last, as I turned off the garage lights and set my car's alarm.

We didn't really waste any time to show Paul the house. Jake quickly grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and straight to the master bedroom. I was the last to walk into the room and found the other two making out in the middle of the room. The sight gave me an instant hard-on. I wasn't jealous or anything...just turned on. Standing in the doorway of our room watching their mouths move in perfect sync. I moved behind Jake and gripped his hips before attacking his neck with my lips. Jacob moaned into Paul's mouth as I began grinding my clothed cock against his ass. I opened my eyes to see what was going on between the two. Jacob had his arms around Paul's neck, while they continued to kiss. Paul was grinding their clothed erections together causing a friction that I'm sure was to delicious for words. Paul opened his eyes and looked at me as I watched them before pulling away, causing Jacob to whimper. At the same time, we both moved our lips to either side of Jake's neck and began kissing, sucking, and nipping at any piece that we could reach as we both continued to grind into his front and back.

"Oooh...uh...g-guys, I n-need m-more." He moaned out.

Paul pulled away, as did I, and we both made eye contact. It was as though he was silently asking if we were going to let him have more than what we were already giving him. I nodded slightly, as I picked Jake up and moved him to the bed where I practically threw him down onto his back. He began staring up at us in such a wanton manner, but I wanted to taste Paul's mouth right now. So I turned to him, as he stood next to me, and smashed our lips together. We both groaned into the kiss as he parted his lips, allowing my tongue to explore his mouth; but our tongues began battling for dominance. He wouldn't just submit to me, and it became frustrating so I growled into the kiss and he finally gave in. As we pulled apart and turned to look at Jacob, who was palming himself through his pants.

"Are you ready for us baby?" I asked as I got onto the bed, but not on-top of him. I was on one side, while Paul occupied the other.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Clothes were scattered across the floor, leaving the three of us exposed for each other's approval.

Sam sat at the head of the bed, his back pressed against the wooden headboard of our bed, legs spread wide with a hand gripping his rock-hard cock. I was on my hands and knees, in-between his legs, while Paul was rimming me from behind. And holy shit did he know how to rim someone. His tongue was working wonders with my hole, and had me moaning with every swipe it made. I was supposed to be sucking on Sam right now, but the way that Paul had me writhing from pleasure, that seemed to be an impossible feat. Sam seemed to enjoy the image before him since he had began stroking himself. But I had found some kinda inner will power to please him, and quickly took his weeping head into my mouth.

"Ah fuck yes!" He moaned as I began to work his head. I slowly took him in deeper, the vibrations of my moan causing him to moan again. "Paul."

To my dismay, Sammy's calling made him pull away from me and look at him, "Yeah, Sam?"

"I think he's ready for you now." He murmured with a moan as I continued to slowly bob my head, "Are you ready for Paul, baby? You want him to fuck you now?"

I pulled off of his cock with a small 'pop' and looked up at him from under my lashes, "Oh God yes."

"Alright baby." He groaned as he moved from his spot, and told me to get up, and Paul to get on his back. Paul already had a condom on, since luckily, he and Sammy used the same size. So, Sammy lifted me up, and began to slowly lower me down onto Paul's now lubed up cock. Of course it hurt when he began to slip inside of me, but once I was adjusted to his size, things got easier. I braced myself by placing my hands on his strong chest as Sam began to move my hips up and down. "Do you like that Paul?"

"Uh, fuck yeah." He moaned as he watched me move.

"And what about you baby, do you like it?" He asked as he kissed my neck.

"Y-yes Sammy..." I moaned as he continued to move me. And it was true, I was feeling amazing with Paul inside of me...but I wanted to feel Sammy inside of me too. "Sammy...I...I want you inside of me." I groaned, just as Paul thrust his hips up to meet my downward movement.

"So, do I pull out?" Paul asked underneath me.

"No!" I answered quickly, "I want you...both."

I looked down at Paul to see that he was looking up at me with lust filled eyes, but there was also another emotion there...something that I had seen in Sammy's eyes every day. Adoration...almost like love. But I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt something press against my already filled hole.

"Are you sure?" Sammy whispered in my ear, his voice hazy with desire. I knew that he would want to try this, but he would never ask.

"Y-Yes." I slowly nodded my head.

I could tell that he was wearing a condom, and that he had lubed himself up generously, as he continued to push into me. I could feel myself stretching to accommodate to fit both of their exceptionally sizeable cocks inside. I'm not going to lie, it hurt like a bitch. I was squeezing my eyes shit tightly, holding my breath, as I took my bottom lip in-between my teeth. I also realized that Paul was now holding my hands, allowing me to squeeze as hard as I felt necessary. Sam kissed my neck, and I could tell that both were trying to sooth me and make this easier in any way that they possibly could. I didn't know how far in Sammy was, but I couldn't hold back the loud, "Ow!" that escaped the confines of my mouth.

"Baby, what's wrong? Is it too much for you?" He asked sounding super concerned and worried.

"Jacob, are you alright? Do you want one of us to pull out?" Paul asked, sounding the same as Sammy.

"No! No, I don't want that. I just...need a second to adjust." I took in deep breaths, trying to will my pain away.

"Paul...why don't you help our baby with his pain?" Sam said seductively, punctuating it with a kiss to my shoulder.

"Gladly." He smirked as he released one of my hands to grip my stiff, and sadly neglected, cock with a slight squeeze.

As he slowly began to pump me, I began to get a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me. It wasn't just from the attention that Paul and Sammy were giving me, but it was from the way that Sammy called me their baby; as if I belonged to both of them. The idea didn't seem so unappealing to me. In fact, I was loving the idea of belonging to both of these men. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, and the pleasure I was receiving from Paul, that I hadn't even noticed that Sammy had continued moving until he let out a loud moan.

"Ah fuck, this shit feels amazing." He moaned loud as he moved his lips to my neck again.

"Oh-Okay, m-move...but slow. Please." I begged, not really expecting which feeling would be the more dominant; pain or pleasure.

"Of course." They both agreed at the same time.

And they did. They began to slowly thrust, alternating between who would be thrusting in and out. Paul was still slowly pumping my cock, occasionally pressing the pad of his thumb against my slit. After about, their third or fourth thrust, they had began to abuse my prostate. but it wasn't like the usual stuff that I was used to when it was just me and Sammy. This was _constant hitting_ agains my sweet spot. I was moaning their names, strung together with some curses as I began to see stars. They began to slowly quicken their pace, which only made me feel that much more pleasure. Paul had quickened the pace of his fist, and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Ah...oh fuck! Yes Sammy...oh God Paul...yes...uh, I-I'm gonna-AH!" I yelled as my orgasm hit me like a freight train. I was seeing nothing but white as I felt myself shoot the hot strings of seed out onto Paul's hand and chest.

"Ah fuck baby! You're really squeezing us tight now...ah fuckin' shit!" Sam moaned.

"Ugh, fuck babe! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He moaned at the same time as I felt both of them begin to fill their condoms with their seed.

We were all breathing heavy, but I didn't let the fact that Paul had just called me 'babe' slip past me. I smiled down at him, as I felt just a bit empty when I felt Sammy gently pull out of me. He picked me up with ease, and pulled me off of Paul's softening cock, to lay me down on the bed next to him. I involuntarily winced as my ass touched the bed.

They both let out a small, "Sorry."

Sammy left us, after he removed Paul's condom from his limp cock, and went to the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I was in a post-orgasmic bliss. A heaven of my own, along with these two beautiful men. I turned my head a bit, and noticed that Jacob had his big brown eyes fixed on me with a wide smile on his lips.

"So...I'm your babe now?" He asked with a chuckle.

I began to blush, but was glad when I noticed Sam walking back to us holding a washcloth. That was a possible crisis avoided. It was just...a spur of the moment thing. I'm not going to lie. Lying here right now, next to Jacob, while Sam began to wipe my chest and stomach clean, I felt...love for these two. It was strange since I had only met them tonight, but I can't deny the fact the that feeling is _there_. I don't know if I'm the only one that feels it...but I won't risk it.

"Well, I'm pretty fucking tired after that." Sam said with a chuckle as he threw the washcloth towards the direction of the bathroom.

Jacob let out a yawn, and a whimper, "Me too!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "well I'll probably just get going then. I'll just-"

"Why?" Sam asked, which surprised me since he seemed to be more...stand-off-ish.

"Well...I agreed to have a threesome with you guys...and now thats done. So, I don't think you guys-"

"I want you to stay here." Jacob spoke now. "Don't you want him to stay Sammy?"

"I wouldn't mind." He shrugged, trying to seem as though he didn't care, but his eyes said otherwise.

"Oh...I guess I can stay then." I said, trying to push down my excitement.

Jacob let out a cheer and Sam simply chuckled. We all got off the bed and Sam pulled back the covers. Jacob climbed in first, Sam second, and I was last. Jacob was in the middle of us, resting his head on my arm, while Sam lay on his stomach with an arm draped over Jacob stretching over to my stomach, while his cheek rested on his stomach. All the lights were off and things were peaceful...content...happy. It was easy to slip into a calm sleep with them here. Something that had seemed impossible for the past week.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, there it is! Ahaha so, even though the title track it So Happy I Could Die, I actually had Alejandro on repeat when I was writing this. Ahaha weird right? Anyways, so please let me know what you thought! This is my first threesome! Ahaha, and yeah! I loved writing this! ahaha if I get like...fifteen or more reviews I will definitely continue! Ahaha, but either way, please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


End file.
